Linet
Maiden Linet who some cal her the Damosel Savage (7,xxxiii) is the sister of Dame Lionesse and Sir Gringamore. Linet came to Arthur's court at Carlion on Pentecost. She came into the hall and saluted him asking for succour, as a lady of great worship and renown was besieged in her castle by a tyrant and was trapped inside, and sought the help of the noblest knights of the world. (7,ii)(7,xxv) She refused to say her lady's name at this time, only that she has great lands, and the tyrant who destroys them is the Red Knight of the Red Launds. Arthur said that he won't allow his knights to follow her, knowing not enough about her, and Linet asked if she should speak further. (7,ii) The came a kitchen knave and asked to be granted the adventure, as Arthur had owed him; this insulted her as of all the knights she would have only him, and angrily took her horse. (7,iii)(7,xxv) Baumains overcame her in full armour, when Sir Kay challenged him and she saw how he defeated him only with a sword. (7,iv) She and Beaumains rode through many dangerous ways and adventures. (7,xxii) She reviled and rebuked Beaumains but he always gave her goodly and meek answers and she noticed his courteousness and the good tatches on him. (7,xx) They stayed all night in the hermitage, in the morning they heard their mass and ate breakfast, and rode through a fair forest until a plain with the castle. Beaumains saw the tree with the hanged knights, and Linet told him to gather courage; she explained that they were knights to came to rescue Lionesse but the Red Knight overcame them and put to shameful death, and Beaumains should quit if he prefers. (7,xv) Linet told him to be glad and light and showed his enemy, and lady Lionesse at a window, pointing with her finger. As the Red Knight stopped talking, Beaumains told Linet to leave and they started fighting. (7,xvi) As Beaumains fought with the Red Knight of the Red Launds, she watched them from above. When the Red Knight managed to bring him down, Lionesse sobbed and wept, and her own heart was heavy, and she shouted to him asking for his courage. Hearing this, he stood up and turned the battle to his favor. (7,xvii) When Gareth defeated the Red Knight and he surrendered to Lionesse, Linet tended their wounds and stinted their blood. (7,xviii) When the Red Knight left, Gareth asked Linet to see her sister, and she replied that she'd be happy if he saw her, so he readied to return to Castle Dangerous. (7,xix) Meanwhile she told her sister that his dwarf might know Beaumains's real name and kindred, so she sent Gringamore to abduct him and bring him to his castle where they waited for him. (7,xix) Gringamore's castle Once he brought the dwarf they interrogated him about Beaumains real name and where he is from, revealing that he is Prince Gareth of Orkney. Gringamore prepared dinner, they washed and made great joy. Linet noted to her sister that he is the most suffering man he ever met, because of his courteousness and good tatches, so he may be Prince. (7,xx) When Beaumain's identity was revealed, Linet apparently was hidden while Lionesse was dressed like a princess and Gareth didn't recognise her, (7,xxi) but later she revealed who she is and brought Linet before him, making Gareth glad. However Linet took notice about the secret agreement of the lovers to fulfill their lust, being both tender of age and not used to such crafts of love, and making their plan carelessly. Linet was displeased, thinking that her sister was overhasty. To save her dignity, she decided to abate their lust and foil their plan until their marriage. (7,xxii) Indeed around midnight Lionesse went to sleep with him and a knight sent by Linet came to attack Gareth, who then cut his head. Gringamore came hearing Lionesse shouting and tended Gareth. Then came Linet before them and took the knight's head, and with an oinment she stuck it to his body, who came back to life and arose and she put him in her chamber. Gareth said he would never imagine she would do such a thing; Linet swore that she did all these, for their own honor. (7,xxii) The next time Gareth hewed the knight's head in pieces and threw them over the window to the castle's ditches but she fetched them, anointed and set them together again. Then she came before them all and Gareth complained that he didn't deserve all she did to him; Linet repeated that all she did was to his honour, and to them all. (7,xxiii) After Pentecost, Lionesse was asked by Arthur about Gareth and she invited him to a tournament. She returned to the Isle of Avilion where all were and told them all how she had done. Gareth regretted that he was wounded and would not be able to participate, but Linet comorted him, and proised to heal him within 15 days and laid an ointment and a salve to him. Then she advised her sister to go to Sir Persant and call him and his knights to fight for her as they have promised, as well as Sir Ironside, to be ready to match with Arthur's knights. (7,xxvi) During the tournament Gareth was discovered, and he left. (7,xxx) Linet rode an ambling mule and apparently followed Gawaine. She found them on a mountain, after fighting Gareth for 2 hours and cried to him saying to stop fighting his brother. They stopped and recognised each other and cried. Then she stanched their wounds. She asked them what to do and seeing how their horses were bruised, she proposed to notify King Arthur, who was 2 miles away. Gawaine told her to rode to him and tell of his adventure. Indeed, with her mule she came to Arthur and told the news. (7,xxxiii) After they reunited and celebrated, Linet cared for their wounds and they sojourned for 8 days; Arthur wondered to her why her sister doesn't visit him or Gareth, and Linet replied that Lionesse doesn't know that they are here; so Arthur sent her to bring her sister, to appoint what to do according to Gareth's pleasure. Indeed, she rode to Lionesse and told her to make her ready. (7,xxxiii) It was decided that the weddings will be at Kink Kenadon on Michaelmas. Lionesse with Linet and Gringamore rode to their castle. (7,xxxiv) It drew fast to Michaelmas; and there came Lionesse with Linet to Kink Kenadon, and Gringamore who had their conduct, and they were lodged at the device of King Arthur. After the wedding, Arthur made Gareth's brother Gaheris to wed Linet. And gave them great lands and riches that royally they might live till their lives' end. (7,xxxv) category:magic users category:damosels